


Take Care

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: "Tien sounded so sincere and yet all Yamcha could hear was his voice on top of Kami’s lookout “We probably won’t be seeing each other again... so take care.”It had been weeks since the Cell games and Yamcha isn't coping very well. The fact one of his closest friends had somewhat casually announced that they might never see each other again wasn't particularly helping matters either. But maybe a drunken late night visit could help set things straight.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), tien shinhan/Yamcha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> This line got me thinking and then I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it!  
> https://i.imgur.com/d1cVd0m.png

“We probably won’t be seeing each other again... so take care.”

Yamcha gulped down the last of his bourbon, grimacing at the taste. He usually tried to stay away from drinking spirits, but the dingy dive he was sitting in didn’t exactly have a large array of drinks on offer. Besides, he just needed something to occupy his time. In the weeks since he’d had a hole punched through his chest he’d been having trouble sleeping- senzu beans might cure a physical wound but they didn’t help a wounded mind. Goku dying for good hadn’t helped matters, either. An involuntary shiver ran over him everytime he remembered Chichi’s heart broken wails at the small funeral Bulma had cobbled together, hoping to give everyone some semblance of closure. It hadn’t worked.

Absently running his finger tip over the tiny scratches that ran over the counter top of the bar, tiny traces of all the other people who had found themselves in this same exact spot, he squinted at the neon signs hanging on the wall.

In a lot of ways the weeks after a battle were worse than the battle itself. Once the adrenaline wore off and everyone went home, well that’s when the true dread began. He used to have Bulma, but that was long over and he didn’t want to worry Puar anymore than he already did, so he found himself alone more often than not. In some ways it was comforting, he’d spent so long alone as a child it was almost second nature, but having someone to lean on without feeling like a burden would’ve been nice. 

Deep down he’d always felt like a burden- a burden to his friends, never quite able to keep up. A burden to Puar who worried for him so much. A burden to Bulma- never good enough or smart enough, Bulma had told him as much… Flicking two fingers toward his glass, he gestured for the bartender to refill. 

The only person he hadn’t felt like such a burden around was Tien- Whenever they saw each other, no matter how long it had been, it was like nothing had changed at all. Tien seemed happy to keep his company at get togethers, he’d listen when Yamcha spoke even if no one else did, nodding along with a serious face. He always looked forward to visiting the farm, a chance to get out of the city for a while, and it _had_ seemed that Tien appreciated the help. 

And then Cell happened. He could still remember how it felt sensing Tien’s ki fading. How quiet and broken Chiaotzu’s little voice had been, turning to Yamcha over everyone else, pleading for him to help but there was nothing he could do. _Pathetic-_ the sharp voice in his head had cut again and again. But by some miracle Tien had survived and Yamcha found himself thanking every god he could think of. When Tien had declared that he was going to attempt to fight Cell. To help Gohan and Piccolo, even if it was hopeless, Yamcha didn’t need to think twice about it, he immediately followed- If Tien was going to try, then so was he. Imminent death be damned. Except there was no death for either of them, because Gohan had won and then Tien just had to go and throw their whole equilibrium right off the edge of Kami’s lookout. _“We probably won’t be seeing each other again... so take care.”_ He hadn’t truly paid attention to Tien’s words at the time, there had been so much going on- It was only after he started to decompress that he actually sat down and thought it through, _won’t be seeing each other again._ If he had been talking to Trunks, well Yamcha would have understood, but Tien had been addressing everyone, apparently even himself as well- Suddenly all those sparring sessions, all the time together on King Kai’s, all those years of friendship seemed to come into question. Before Cell Yamcha would have confidently said that Tien enjoyed their rivalry almost as much as he did, but maybe he’d just been seeing things through rose tinted glasses. Maybe Tien had just indulged him all these years out of guilt. Or pity.

Swallowing against the bitter burn in his throat, he swiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye, hoping the bartender didn’t notice. The idea that Tien was just humoring him all this time was too much to handle. Other than Puar, Tien was his closest friend. Yamcha loved Krillin and Goku, but they had always been a unit of their own and over time he started thinking he and Tien were their own unit, separate from the others. But apparently that wasn’t true.

Except in his heart he was _so_ sure that they were. 

He remembered all the times he caught Tien smiling at him- Tien who was so stoic, but he often had a smile and a chuckle for Yamcha, even when no one else did. He remembered how Tien would rib him and give him shit about getting lax on training, but would always offer to help him get back in shape. Surely that meant something? It had to have meant _something_. After all they had been through together, including death, and Tien thought he could just say something like that as if it was nothing? The sorrow in Yamcha’s chest was fast turning toward something angrier. Swallowing back the final swig of his drink, Yamcha stood on wobbly but determined feet- For the first time in weeks he knew exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

Flying out to Tien’s in the dead of night probably wasn’t the smartest idea he’d ever had, controlling his ki when drunk wasn’t the easiest feat, but it was what he needed to do. If he went home to sleep, he knew he’d talk himself out of it in the morning. Narrowing his eyes against the cool mountain air whipping against his face, he could see through the low glow of moonlight a small farm ahead of him on the hillside. Tien and Chiaotzu’s farm. Landing with a solid thump against the dirt he thought about knocking on the back door, but couldn’t get his feet to move forward, suddenly feeling totally unsure. The little house was pitch dark, not a hint that anyone inside had realized he was here. He could easily fly into the night and Tien would never be the wiser… Eyes locked on the small second story window he knew looked into Tien’s room, Yamcha weighed his options- should he call out? Pretend he was never there? All the bluster he’d had was quickly zapping out of his body. Five minutes ago he was determined to get the truth out of Tien, now he felt like he’d swallowed a lead balloon, a nervous sweat breaking out across his forehead. A creak snapped him out of his thoughts, “Yamcha?” a bleary eyed Tien stood at the back door in flannel pajamas, peering suspiciously in his direction. Guess his decision was made, “Hey Tien…” he let out a strangled laugh, feeling the blood rush to his face.

“Are you okay?” Even with his voice gravelly from sleep, Tien sounded concerned. He came out further toward Yamcha, worry setting his brows in place.

“I’ve never been better.” He tried to smile at Tien but was fairly sure it didn’t make it to his eyes.

“So you’re drunk.” Tien sounded unimpressed and it made his stomach _twist_. Of course Tien wouldn’t be impressed, he was the hardest working person Yamcha knew, he didn’t go around getting drunk and waking people up in the middle of the night. He let the fake smile fall from his face, bringing his hand up to run through his short hair, an old force of habit. “I’m sorry- I shouldn't have come here. I’ll go.”

Tien fixed him with his most intimidating stare, crossing his arms over his chest. Under any other circumstances seeing big, burly Tien giving him an intense stare while wearing a frankly adorable set of pajamas would have sent Yamcha into hysterics, but not tonight. “Don’t be stupid, you obviously came here for a reason so you might as well say what’s on your mind. Come in and I’ll make you some tea.”

Letting his shoulders crumple, Yamcha followed Tien inside as he flicked the light switch on, a low humming was followed by a yellow light illuminating Tien’s small kitchen, he blinked against it. The kitchen looked the same as it always had, simple, clean and old fashioned. Pulling one of the three chairs from the small circular table, Tien gestured for Yamcha to sit down before he set to work boiling the water and getting the tea. Yamcha found himself staring at the wall in front of him, noting all the tiny imperfections of the old paint, his foot tapping a disjointed rhythm against the floor. “Here.” A gentle hand on his shoulder broke him from his reverie, Tien set a steaming cup down in front of him. He must have zoned out again... “Thank you.” His voice felt too loud in this quiet house, a disruption. Tien sat down and sipped at his own cup, a brow raised, obviously waiting for Yamcha to say something. He turned his eyes back down towards the tea regretting his decision to come here. 

“So, are you just going to sit there staring or...” Tien gestured to Yamcha’s untouched cup but all he could do was tap his foot faster. “Hey, it isn’t like you to be so quiet- what’s happened?” 

He knew he should answer but all he could do was stare into the dark swirling depths of tea, his foot continuing to tap incessantly. He could see Tien moving in his periphery but didn’t think much of it until his chair was being pulled toward Tien, squeaking as it dragged against the floor. A firm but gentle hand came down on his knee, holding his tapping foot in place. “Yamcha, you’re starting to worry me.” He still couldn’t bring himself to meet Tien eyes, instead focusing on the strong hand holding his knee. Tien’s hand was much paler than his own, with callouses and a patchwork of tiny scars from all the years of fighting, a hand capable of such violence and power, yet it could still be so gentle… The thrumming of his heart seemed to only pick up, he couldn’t even get up the courage to look at Tien’s face, let alone ask what he had come here to ask. 

“I’m sor-ry.” He hated that his voice caught and he couldn’t stop the betraying tears this time as they slowly started streaming down his face. All he could do was close his eyes and hope this was a bad dream. The feeling of strong but gentle fingers against his chin pulled him back to reality, Tien’s steady hand slowly lifted his face up toward the light but he still didn’t open his eyes, terrified of what he’d find if he looked at Tien. The hand moved up, warm and rough against Yamcha’s cheek, swiping at the dampness it found there. It took all of his willpower not to lean into the gentle touch- It had been so long since anyone touched him like that. He let out the breath he was holding.

“You ready to tell me what’s going on now?” Tien’s voice was low, as if he was worried about spooking Yamcha.

“Okay.” He finally risked opening his eyes, only to find Tien looking at him with concern, he couldn’t find an ounce of judgement on his face. Tien moved his hand from Yamcha’s cheek, giving his shoulder a small squeeze before placing it back in his own lap.

“Ever since the androids-” Taking another deep breath, Yamcha wiped away the residual wetness from his cheeks. “I haven’t been sleeping very well, I keep having these nightmares…”

“Nightmares about what happened to you?” Tien prompted him to keep going.

“Yeah. I can’t scream. I try to scream for help but his hands over my mouth and then he...” He let his eyes trail to somewhere behind Tien.

“Yamcha, what happened- it… well it makes sense that you’re having trouble-” Tien was obviously struggling with what to say, Yamcha cut him off. “It’s not just that either, when you were fighting Cell I could feel your Ki fading and there was nothing I could do- I just had to stand there and feel you slipping away- Chiaotzu was pleading with me to help but I just stood there… I felt so useless.” He let his head hang again, not wanting to see Tien’s face.

“You did the best you could, Trunks and Vegeta couldn’t even handle Cell so you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Yamcha knew Tien was right but knowing something and believing something were very different things. “besides, you did the right thing... I left Chiaotzu and you behind for a reason- you’re my only anchors. If anything happened to me I’d want the two of you to go on- ” Tien sounded so sincere and yet all Yamcha could hear was his voice on top of Kami’s lookout “We probably won’t be seeing each other again... so take care.”

“If that’s true- that I’m one of your anchors, then why did you say we probably won’t be seeing each other again?” He wished his lip didn’t tremble as he spoke but at this point it didn’t really matter. 

“I- what?” Yamcha finally looked back to Tien’s face, he was frowning and his brows were stitched together, clearly confused.

“Before you left Kami’s lookout you said _“We probably won’t be seeing each other again... so take care.”_ He couldn’t help the bitter edge that crept into his voice.

Tien looked very unsure, pursing his lips “Yamcha, I- it was a very _trying_ experience. After seeing all the stunts Vegeta and Goku pulled, well I needed time on my own and I just wanted to get back to Chiaotzu.” Tien trailed off, finally removing his hand from Yamcha’s knee. “Part of it was probably pride. All these years of training and I still had to be saved by Goku.” Tien rubbed his eye, looking as exhausted as Yamcha felt. “I didn’t really think I was including you when I said that, but I can understand how you might have trouble believing that.” 

“How do I know that you’re not just saying that to save face?” He felt like a petulant child questioning Tien but he couldn’t help it.

“I suppose there's no way to be sure, but have I ever lied to you before?” Tien's open face bore into Yamcha’s and he had to admit that he had a point. For as long as he had known Tien he _had_ always been honest.

“I’m sorry if my words hurt you. It truly wasn’t my intention.” The earnestness of Tien’s voice was making Yamcha’s heart flutter-

“It’s okay. I probably should have come spoken to you sooner.” The bashful edge to his voice was back again.

“I wish you had. You’re always welcome here, I hope you know that.”

“You might regret saying that.” Yamcha gave Tien his best lopsided smile.

“I don’t think I will.” Tien smiled back “After all, you’re the reason I even have three chairs to begin with.” Tien’s voice was close to joking but there was a softness to it- And there was that fluttering, _again._

“Is it pathetic that that is one of the sweetest things anyone's ever admitted to me?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you.” Tien laughed a little bit. “Anyway, enough talking- your teas getting cold and we both definitely need to get some rest.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Yamcha finally picked up his cup and sipped at his tea. The prospect of flying home didn’t sound very appealing. “Can I crash on your floor?”

Tien gave him potentially the most _‘Are you stupid?_ ’ look he’d ever seen. “Absolutely not.” he shook his head, face serious again. “You haven’t been sleeping well, you can have my bed- No arguments.”

Yamcha sat his tea aside, “I’m not going to take your bed, I already turned up here in an absolute state at 2 in the morning. The floor is fine, I’ve survived much worse-” 

“I told you- no arguments.” Before Yamcha could say anything else Tien had grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him up and over his shoulder as though Yamcha was some ragdoll, not a 6 foot tall ball of muscle. He attempted to twist out of Tien’s grip but it was no use, if he weren’t on the precipice between drunk and hungover he might’ve had more fight in him. 

“You win! You win, please put me down- if I’m upside down any longer I think I’ll be sick.” Thankfully Tien did as he asked, propping Yamcha back up on his feet. “Get that switch for me, will you-” Tien turned on his heel, leaving the kitchen. Yamcha killed the light and followed him up the narrow wooden staircase to Tien’s bedroom. 

Other than the moonlight coming through the small window, the bedroom was totally dark. He could see Tien's outline digging through the old oak chest of drawers, “Here, you can wear these.” soft fabric hit the side of his head- a worn pair of Tien’s old training pants. 

Even though the room was dark and Tien had seen him change clothes a hundred times before a tiny prickle of heat still touched his cheeks at the intimacy of it all. “Thanks.” He unbuckled his belt and kicked his jeans off, glad to be free from them. He slipped Tien’s pants on, they were a little bit big but he figured that meant they’d be comfy for sleeping. Using the small amount of moonlight from the window to navigate he made the few short steps to Tien’s bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in. 

The bed smelt like Tien, It was a comforting smell. Soap and fresh linen, maybe a bit of pine- It was familiar. He couldn’t help the contented sigh that slipped out as he burrowed into Tien’s pillows. They weren’t as soft as his own but they’d do just fine. 

“Goodnight, Yamcha.” Tien’s voice was barely a whisper as he walked toward the door.

“Hey, wait!” Yamcha sat up so quickly it made his head spin. He could see Tien pause in the doorway, waiting for him to say something. He hoped his voice wouldn't sound desperate. “There’s enough room for the both of us.” If he was being honest, having a steady presence next to him- well, it just sounded _nice_. Plus, he didn’t want to totally kick Tien out of his own bed…

It felt like an eternity before Tien spoke “Are you sure?” He couldn’t see Tien’s face but he _could_ easily imagine how his left brow would be raised in question, face deathly serious. It made him smile.

“Yeah, c’mon. I’ll feel better knowing I didn’t kick you out of your own bed.” he pulled the covers back and patted the open spot next to him.

“Okay. Thank you.” If Yamcha didn’t know any better he would have sworn Tien sounded embarrassed.

“Don’t thank me- It’s your bed.” He answered matter-of-factly before falling back against a pillow.

“That is true.” Tien answered dryly, coming back toward the bed. Yamcha scooted over as Tien tentatively climbed into the bed next to him, the mattress dipping at his weight.

He tried to ignore the roaring chorus of his heart as Tien settled down into the blankets. He’d deal with _that_ some other time- for now he just needed sleep.

Turning to face away from his new bedmate, Yamcha spoke over his shoulder, “Night, Tien.” If he was being honest he was a tiny bit worried that Tien’s third eye would somehow be able to see the blush on his cheeks.

“Goodnight, Yamcha.” A gruff voice answered him, he couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips as he drifted off.

* * *

Yamcha was vaguely aware of what sounded like birdsong, a bright light illuminating against his closed eyelids. He sighed and attempted to nuzzle away from the light, further into the warm chest beneath his cheek. He hadn’t slept so soundly for a long time and wasn’t quite ready to let it go, yet. He hugged in closer, breathing a deep sigh and would have happily gone back to sleep again had it not been for the raspy chuckle that came from the body he was squeezing. It took his mind a few moments to process the sound. 

Tien.

He was in Tien’s bed. 

He was in Tien’s bed, clinging to Tien’s body. 

Eyes flying open, he felt as though they would pop out of his head. The embarrassment held his body perfectly still, taking note of every place where he and Tien were touching. A leg hooked around Tien’s, their torsos pressed together, Yamcha’s face resting on Tien’s chest- arms tucked tightly around his friend. He would have been totally mortified, except for the fact that Tien’s arms were wrapped comfortably around him too.

“So, you’re finally awake.” Tien’s voice still had an edge of sleep to it, Yamcha sheepishly turned his head to look at his friend. 

“Yeah… sorry.” He knew that he should probably start extracting himself from Tien’s body, but laying there just felt so… _right_. 

“Sorry for what?” There was a glint in Tien’s third eye, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

“For bear hugging you in my sleep.” Yamcha could feel his cheeks betraying him, and he hated it.

“Oh. that.” Tien smirked. _The bastard._

“ _Oh. That_.” Yamcha mimicked. “How long have you been awake, anyway?”

“Maybe 20 minutes?” Tien answered instantly, Yamcha was aghast.

“And you just let me stay laying like that the whole time?”

“Maybe I didn’t find the sensation wholly unpleasant.” Yamcha would have thought Tien was being sarcastic- were it not for the deep blush slowly taking over the entirety of Tien’s face, all the way down his neck. 

_So apparently Tien didn’t mind cuddling in bed with him…_

It was still too early for his mind to truly process _all of that_ but if the butterflies in his stomach and the thump of his heart were anything to go by, this new information _maybe_ rather thrilled him… But before he could get too caught up, a familiar high voice grabbed his attention.

“Morning, Yamcha! Morning, Tien!” Chiaotzu's tiny frame floated in the doorway, a slightly devious smile on his little face.

“Uh, morning Chiaotzu.” Yamcha tried to sit up a bit, a little embarrassed at being caught cuddling, but Chiaotzu just waved a hand at him- “Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes. You guys can go back to doing… whatever it was that you were doing.” He turned and floated out of the door, a small laugh trailing behind him.

“Oh my god.” Yamcha hid his face in the crook of Tien’s neck, hoping to hide how red he was.

“He did that on purpose.” Tien’s voice was bemused.

“Chiaotzu?” Yamcha peaked at Tien’s face.

“Mhmm. He was trying to embarrass us.”

“Sweet little Chiaotzu?” Yamcha's tone was half joking, he knew full well how devilish Chiaotzu could be, when the mood struck.

“Sweet little bastard, more like.” Tien chuckled and Yamcha joined him.

“So, we’ve got 20 minutes…” 

“We do.” Tien answered immediately.

“Do you want to get up, yet?” Yamcha was hoping very much for a specific answer, though he wouldn’t ever admit that.

“I think I could lay here a little while longer.” Tien’s voice was low and a little bashful, Yamcha once again found himself smiling.

“I think I could too.”

Yamcha knew his problems were still waiting for him and that he would have to deal with them eventually, but maybe for just one morning he could allow himself a little slice of happiness in Tien’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This initially started off as a funny idea for me, drunk Yamcha turning up at the farm (also I don't know if the farm even existed at this point but nothing is truly set in stone with DB, anyway) Yells for Tien to come down and explain himself, but then somehow it turned into this... Maybe born from a tiny bit of my projecting but also Yamcha has had a few traumatic experiences and the nature of shonen doesn't necessarily allow time for any reflection on that. So this was a small attempt at reflection.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
